Volturi Moon
by michaellautner
Summary: Alec has come face to face with the one girl he will not harm. He saves her from Jane and flees to Forks with her, he goes to the Cullen's for help, but will they except him and his Love of the human girl? Give it a try, be swept away with Volturi moon.
1. Darkness turns to light

Ch. 1 Darkness

There I stand, waiting for my sister Jane. She was suppose to go hunting with me today. We usually just wait for Heidi to bring in our . . . " Meal." But I had a craving for " fast food." I made my self chuckle at the thought. I told Jane to go and see what she could find and bring it back to the entrance of the bell tower, but she has been gone for over an hour now. I Look to be around 16, a little older, my sister looks like a little angel, and she can use her power on her prey. Burning her victims mind. As for me I can numb your whole mind resulting in making you think that your whole body is numb. I can make you not feel a thing, or I can just not let you move and make you feel _everything! _Its all on how I feel that day.

Its raining, not that it makes a difference for me. I am leaned up against the tower wall, my foot up and my arms crossed. I Look down and rain water has made a stream inside under the bell tower. There is a small puddle. Unlike most myths I can see my reflection in the undisturbed puddle. It has been a long time sense I have looked into something that actually showed my face. I notice that I have neck length dark brown hair and ruby red eyes. My face and body is pale, but extremely gorgeous. My jaw is sharp and all of my facial features are defined. " I'm back!" I hear my sisters child like voice echo in the hall. I snap my head up and examine her. " About time." I say as I push my self off the wall. I still have my arms crossed and I circle her. She has her long black cloak on. It circles around her so you cant see much of her body. Her hair is long and curls at the end, a honey brown with a blue bow that sits on the side of her hair. She looks much younger than me 12 maybe 13? Her skin is a soft Ivory color. But before we were turned she had peaches and cream skin.

" What took you so long." I asked sharply as she turned around and grabbed on to my arms. " Oh, Alec I had the most wonderful hunt! I feasted on a whole family. . . All to my self!" She giggled in a doll like way. I cracked a smile and then looked down back at the puddle. " Well are you going to try?" She asked quickly as she shook her cloak off. I looked back up at her and said. " Yes." That's all I said before I raced out of the bell tower and ran through bigger puddles. I didn't run as fast as I could because I didn't want to jeopardize my Coven.

There wasn't many people out, actually I Only saw one man outside, running to his car and he looked to old to enjoy drinking his blood. Oh blood, that wonderful feeling. The warm salty sweet liquid running down your throat. I had to stop before I got to worked up. So I kept on running human speed down the ally's of Voltura. Then in the distance I could hear the soft " clip, clap, clip, clap." Of shoes running down who knows where. I raised my nose in the air and I sniffed. Then I smelled _her._ I could smell a human girl, I could smell the hot blood that flowed through her veins. I could almost taste it on my toung.

So I fallowed my nose. I ran down one ally and made a sharp turn to my left and then instantly I ran into something. It surprised me, how could I not have know that she was right there? I must have been to occupied on what I was going to enjoy feasting upon that I didn't pay attention to how close I was getting. I Looked down and I saw. . . _Her!!_ Those beautiful baby blue eyes, and her long auburn hair, a strand fell in he face, but the rest of her hair was absolutely soaked. She kept staring in my eyes and I in hers. I wondered around her face. She Looked to be around my age. She had rosy cheeks and beautiful full lips that had a red gloss on them. " I'm so sorry I ran into you!" She said as she shivered. Apparently she was cold. " No . . . its. . . Fine." I said amazing my self that I haven't already gone and drunken her blood, because it smells heavenly. She pushed her self off of me and smiled timidly. " My name is Celien." She said holding her hand out for me to shake. I did and she flinched when her cold hand touched my even more cold hand.

" Oh my gosh your freezing." She said through grinding her teeth. I immediately yanked my hand away. What was I doing! I couldn't take it any more! I had to get out of there! I had to run. Finally I backed away from her and ran as fast as I could down the ally, making sure Celien didn't see me. As I ran I kept thinking about her. Her name. . .her face, everything about her made me unbeating heart, jump! If that was possible. I ran till I got to an old run down shop with the glass all broken and spread all on the ground. I slowly walked in, listening to the thunder crash above me.

I could still smell her scent. Her wonderful smell. The warm blood, I wanted it, running all over me. All over my face, and. . . Body. Wait! What I thinking. Am I getting. . . .aroused by a mere human girl? Nonsense. I cant! But I cant get _HER _out of my head. That beautiful Celien. But she is my prey, she is what I hunt. But all I want to do know is hunt her love.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok guys thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! I would like some reviews so see if I should go on writing.**


	2. Surprises in the ally

Ch. 2 Why did I have to have a sister?

**A.P.O.V**

Why did I have to feel like fast food? Why couldn't I have just waited for Heidi to get the food? Why do I have to be SO stupid? Now here I am _alone_ and feeling more confused as I ever have. I just wish I could get _her_ out of my head. That's all I wanted to do. But I cant. . . .

I keep walking till I came to a bare wall. I get up against it, back to the wall and slid down slowly running my hands through my hair in the process. I let out a long and frustrated sigh. If I go back to my quote " Family" Unquote then Aro will know something is up, he may _seem _kind and compassionate, but he is worse than ALL the volturi put together. He will touch my hand and he will see what I saw, what I felt. He will se my deepest fantasies for this girl. I keep picturing her face in my head. She looked to be 17, maybe 16. But I cant stop thinking about her blood. Her warm blood. Why must I be a Vampire? I always _loved _being one, but now, why? Why must I have this darkness over my head?

**C.P.O.V**

I walk home, the rain has stopped for the time being, the skies still cloudy. I wrap my arms around my me, trying to create some friction by rubbing up and down my body. I hop over small puddles and I think of that boy in the ally. What was his name? Why was he in such a hurry? But what I do know is that he was absolutely gorgeous. His dark silky hair. And his face so. . .masculine!! As so was his body. His shoulders were broad and I could tell by how the grey vest snug to him, that his chest was formed. I found my self salivating at my thoughts. But there was one strange thing about him. His eyes. They were like flames, dancing around his pupil.

" Celien!" I heard my name being called. I snapped my head up and in the center of the plaza was a cloaked figure. It just stood there. Its head down. " Oh. . .Celien why must you be so pretty? So pretty in fact that you made my brother fall for you?" Her voice was like a Childs. But there was an evil in it as well. My heart started to race. My palms getting all sweaty. " What. . .do. .. You. . Mean?" I stuttered. The cloaked figure chuckled and it was so innocent and child like. Then the hood started to rise. Then I saw those same red eyes as the beautiful boy had. Then it brought its hands up and clutched the hood and brought it slowly over there head.

I almost jumped back. She was a girl. She couldn't be more than 13? She had Ivory skin just like the boy, and she looked like him, they both had the same nose and same shaped lips except the girls were more full. " I am Jane, and the boy you met was my brother. . . Alec." She said in a slow eerie manner. I saw her start walking slowly over to me. He cloak dragging on the ground. I started breathing through my mouth when I started hyperventilating. I don't know why though. Why should I fear this little girl? Then she stopped and she smirked at me. I saw two sharp fangs, but they weren't extremely sharp, or long. But they were noticeable.

" Celien, I am a Vampire. . . And I am going to kill you." She said in a dark tone. Her eyebrows coming together as she smirked even more.

" Why?" I asked, finding that I was starting to walk backwards. No one was in the Plaza, no one. It was just me and this demon of a girl.

Then she cocked her head. " Well for one, because I am thirsty, and for second, I want to kill you so that you wont be a temptation for my brother." She said in a calm manner. She started to walk towards me some more.

**A.P.O.V**

I Put my head between my knees and closed my eyes. Thinking about why I was feeling like this. And these are my choices.

1. She is a rare type of Vampire and her power is to seduce anyone!

2. I am slowly turning into a human

But I could most likely count that one out.

3.I did have some. . . Love in my heart.

That one could be it. But it has been for ever sense I felt this type of love. I mean there was the love for my sister, but that was different. She was my sister, of course I am going to love her. But the way I Loved this Celien was much different. It was. . .sexual, I wanted her. I wanted her body close to me. I wanted to love her, To protect her, to be her everything.

But that cant happen, its just against our rules. Aro has told us that Vampires and humans can not Love each other. It is forbidden. We must either kill them or turn them. But why would we turn them, when we could eat them. Why would I want to make her this? To submit her to this. . This life of darkness. I Love it of course, but its not for her. She looks to delicate, to precious. I Loved the way she smiled, I loved her heart beat, the way there was color in her cheeks.

I started to feel a tear drop fall down my face. I scared my self and I brought my hand up to wipe it off. I stared at my finger. I could see the wetness of my tear and chuckled softly to myself. I was crying. I cant remember the last time I cried. It was before I was turned I can tell you that. Then I heard a scream. I shoot up as fast as I could. By the voice vibrations I could tell that it was a familiar voice. Then the voice pleaded for help, and that's when I new who it was. It was Celien. . . _My _Celien.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you guys like the second chapter!!! Please review!!! PWES!!**


	3. My Angel

**Ch. 3 In the arms of my angel**.

**A.P.O.V**

I ran out of the small, broken down building and out in the streets. I ran as fast as I ever did. Twisting down the sharp and angular ally ways. I kept hearing her scream. She kept saying " Someone! Help me! Oh God why!?" I couldn't stand her cries, I had to save her! I kept fallowing her screams when I finally was in the plaza. I saw a hooded figure, and Celien who was up against the cloaked demon. Then the wind blew and on the wind I recognized a scent. A _very _familiar scent. " JANE!" I screamed. I couldn't move. My eyes were filling with tears. Then my sister looked up at me, her flaming eyes staring at me, piercing my soul. " Hello Brother, want to help me feast, on this girl?" She asked under her breath, as if it wasn't anything. " How could you!!" I screamed at her. My fists were clinched. Jane had Celien pinned up against a wall.

" Let her go!" I yelled at her, hatred rushing through my body. Jane chuckled doll like and shook her finger on the hand that wasn't holding Celien by the throat. " No, no brother, we must not love humans." She smirked and then drew her hand up Celien body till it reached her lips, laying perfectly over them. " don't scream." My sister said in a whisper. Then I new what I had to do. I new that I had to fight her. To save the one I Loved. I excepted that. I excepted that I Loved her. Then I Looked into the innocent eyes of Celien. Her eyes filled with tears. I could see the pleading in her blue eyes. Then something happened that I wasn't expecting! My body started to burn, it was aching. I let out a scream and fell to my knees. My hands running through my hair, grasping my scalp. " STOP!" I yelled to my sister. " I knew you were going to attack me Alec, I'm not stupid!" She said letting Celien drop to the ground and then She too was screaming for mercy. " JANE WHY!" I said through grinding my teeth. Jane was giggling and smiling like a child on Christmas. I felt the hatred take over my body. I looked over at Celien who was convulsing on the ground, her hands clinched tightly. Teas streaming out of her beautiful eyes. I couldn't stand it. " Alec, help." She managed to force out. The it clicked. I _made _my self get up. I pressed up on the road and got up on my own two feet. Jane's face went blank.

Then I felt Jane making the torture worse in my head, though my whole body. The fire over taking me. My knees started to wobble, but Celien was my motivation, the reason to stand up to my sister. Then I got in a crouch position and leaped at my sister.

The searing pain blazed through my body almost making me stop mid leap but I finally made contact with her body. Jane screamed and then I pinned her down. She may have the power to torture minds but she is not the strongest fighter. I put my hands on her arms and my knees on her legs. My upper body pinning her down. Her cloak fell off and the rain started to pour down. Making her hair fall in he eyes. I bent down to her neck growling, inches away from her throat that I could. . .And would rip out if she harmed Celien.

" Alec. . . My brother." She said through sniffling. Her bottom lip sticking out. " Why?" I shouted in her face. Anger erupting from my body.

" Why would you harm someone I loved?" I asked. I Looked at my sister straight in the eyes.

" I fallowed you because I was worried about you, you acted strange all day and then I saw you with that. .. ._human_!" She said with bitterness.

I shook my head and then I Looked over at Celien who was on her knees staring at us. The rain kept pouring down. Celien looked faint. I glanced back at Jane. She still had that innocent look on her face, her eyes like a fawns. " I Only wanted you to love me." She said as a single tear glided down her porcelain skin.

I winced when she said these words. I didn't know if I should take pity on her. Because she certainly did not take pity on me. But she was my sister. " I do, But why. . .why this way?" I asked, in a almost pleading manner. She cocked her head to the side, not looking at me in the eyes any more. " I Love you so much Jane, I Always wanted to protect you, and I always wanted you to have the best, but you repay me with. . . _this.?" _I glance at everything that has happened. And look down at my sister. I start to feel the hot tears rolling down my face. Then I bent down to my sister ear, my lips brushing against her skin. " I. . Love you." I whispered. I felt her body shudder and then she glanced at me, but only for a moment.

" Go!" She commanded, sternness in her tone. I cocked my head and stared in shock. " GO!" She shouted again. I loosened my grip on her arms and hoped up off of her. Then I saw Celien hit the ground. I ran to her side and swiftly pick her up in my arms. I start running down another dark ally and I stop and Look at my sister. A flash of lightening goes off over our head. She stand up and she looks slowly up at me, I cant tell if rain drops or tear drops are rolling down her face.

I know that this would be the last time I would see my sister. But not if the Volturi had anything to say about it. I new they would come after me and Celien, but I would protect her with my life.

I mouth I Love you to my sister and she mouthed " Me too." Back at me. My heart was being crushed. I was leaving my sister who I Loved more than Life and I was rescuing the Love _of _my life. Then I looked down at the cold hard ground and then sprinted off down the ally.

**C.P.O.V**

All I saw was darkness. All I could remember was that horrible pain. Those, eyes, those horrid red eyes staring at mw with those. . . Fangs! My eyes started to open and I felt something wet on me. Cold and wet. But something was holding me. The more I opened my eyes the more the figure came clearer. I blinked a few times and then I saw him. Alec. He was carrying me, he was running with me. FAST! I put my hand on his hard chest and slowly put a smile on my face. He looked down and he looked surprised and relived at the same time. " Are you aright?" His soft smooth husky voice asked. I nodded and could tell we were slowing down a bit. I reached my hand up to the side of his face, I almost pulled back by the coolness of his skin, but that didn't matter to me.

Alec leaned his face into my hand closing his eyes as we stopped running. " I Love you." I whispered. He opened his eyes and smiled. " I Love you too." He said quietly. I had no fear, non at all. I new that I was in the arms of my angel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well the third chapter! Hope you guys like it!1 Please review and tell me what you think!!!!!!!**


	4. New Feelings

Ch. 4 New feelings.

C.P.O.V

Alex kept running fast, everything kept whizzing by. " Alec what was that back there?" I asked. He stopped, the wind faded and we stopped in an another all, a few people were staring to walk down, but he did not set me down once. He looked down at me, a tear on his eye. " Celien, don't hate me, or be scared." He said as he winced.

I put my hand to his face and stroked his cheek with my thumb. " I could never hate you." I said in an almost whisper.

He slowly opened his beautiful ruby eyes. " I'm a. . ._Vampire."_ He said the word with so much hate. But I wasn't the least bit surprised. How could you be after what happened in the plaza?

" Really?" I asked as I leaned in closer to him. He nodded and then a single tear ran down his cheek. I caught it with my index finger and slowly ran my other hand through his smooth silky hair.

" Yes, I am, but when I saw you, in the ally, something inside of me stopped me from. . . Harming you. From. . ." He paused and I could see even more pain in his eyes as he slowly shut them and turned his gorgeous face away.

" What, my angel?" I asked in my flirty tone, hoping this would coax the answer out of him. But I did mean what I said, he was my angel.

He opened his eyes and more tears came flowing out. It broke my heart. He parted his flawless smooth lips and was about to speak.

" You stopped me from drinking your blood!" He turned his head away quickly and he was gritting his teeth. But even with him crying he was so. . . Handsome, something about this, turned me on. Its odd I know.

" Well, if it will make you feel any better, I thought you were, very delicious looking your self." I said with a giggle. He Looked back at me and he raised his eyebrow.

" In what way?" He asked in a his deep voice, that made my insides flutter about.

" Well, maybe my appetite wasn't exactly like yours." I paused and drew in a deep and sensual breath as I ran my fingers through Alec's long dark locks.

Then I Looked deep into his eyes. " Maybe my _hunger_ was for your. . . _body." _I whispered the last part in his ear. I felt his body shutter and then he pulled back and grinned wickedly at me.

" Oh really?" He asked chuckling. That to turned me on. Everything about him did. I nodded.

" So, you really don't mind me being a. . .vampire?" He asked still looking droopy.

" Well, I think its cool, I always wanted some sort of being like you to exist, and I got my wish!" I exclaimed merrily.

A.P.O.V

If I had a heart it would have been going a million miles an hour from what she just said to me. But she took the words right out of my mouth. Now that I could see her body properly I could see that she had curves in _all_ the right places.

" Well, I am glad you think so." I said as I kept on walking. " You know, I can walk now." She said in her beautiful voice. I nodded and then let her slide down my arms as I bent over making sure she did not harm her self in, any way.

She got her feet on the ground and she smoothed out her mini skirt out that showed _a lot_ of her legs. I kept eyeing them.

Then I found enough strength to talk. " Celien, we cant stay here, in Italy, we have to go to the States, My family was the Royals of the Vampire race, they all have powers that you do _not want _to experience." I said as I grabbed her hand and started to walk down the ally when we hit a major road.

" Its fine, I. . .well I don't get along with my family any way. My mom is a druggy and my dad, well H never comes home." She said in a detached tone. The anger inside of me started to boil. How could hr parents be like that. And she still looks like a goddess even with that lifestyle.

" So you will come with me?" I asked, getting excited. She put her hand on my chest which sent ripples all over my body, exciting me. And she stared deep into my eyes, Me getting lost in her blue eyes.

" I will go any where, as long as it is with you, my love."


	5. Forks

**Ch. 5 Forks**

**A.P.O.V**

After we left the ally way, we went to the closest airport and seeing that I had no money, I had to. . .well, steal it.

I went up to a fine looking woman, who looked like she had a tone of money.

" Excuse me miss?" I asked in my most Sensual Voice. She turned around and I could see that she was wearing furs and she had a Prada Purse and shoes, her dress looked like it was Prada as well, But I am not certain. The only way I know this stuff is because Aro, thinks even Vampires must dress in the most up to date clothing, meaning, the most expensive. So he is in control of ALL the money.

" Can I help you?" She asked tipping her pink Sunglasses down to the tip of her nose. " No, I was just admiring that beautiful hat of yours." I said putting on my most beautiful and heart melting smile. The woman grinned a bit, I new I was going in the right direction with this.

" Well, thank you sweetness, I never thought a young man like your self would, have such fine taste." She said and then giggled like a deranged child. I Looked down trying not to laugh. " Yes, I Love fashion." I said. Gosh Io hope I didn't sound gay there. And truly I don't, I couldn't care less what I wore, as long as something clothed my body, then again who would when. . . ." I glanced over at Celien who was sitting on one of the airports café chairs. I grinned to my self, very immoral thoughts racing through my head. I turned back to the lady and she had already turned around. But I was done with her any way, I just needed to see if she had a east access purse. And she did.

Then the lady flung the purse over her shoulder and it just dangled there. It was more like a clutch bag, small and pink. So this should be a piece of cake. I looked around to see of any one was looking then I used my Vampire speed to opened the purse and pull out her wallet. I succeeded. The wallet was pink as well, with a kitten. I opened it and there was nothing but $100 bills all in it. There too were credit cards but, that would be to risky, they could see who I was, and they would asked for an I.D, no I would just stick to the money. I grabbed all the bills and then I closed it and then tapped the woman on the shoulder.

She turned around again and grinned, she must still like what I said about her hat, and fashion.

" You must have dropped this, I Looked down and it was laying at my feet." I said in the most innocent voice I could and handing it too her.

" Oh, thank you!" She exclaimed. " I don't know what I would do, if someone stole this, I have too much money in here!" She said sounding relieved and stuffing it back in her purse. Was she really that stupid, she should have checked it when I gave it to her, checked if the money was still there. But luckily for me she didn't. She tapped me on the arm and turned back around like a bimbo she is. I stepped out of that line and went to another one. I purchased two tickets and I ran to Celien , grabbed her before Mrs. Prissy finds out that the innocent boy took her money. Hopefully we wont have the same plane, I mean she has more money than just what was in that small purse. I still had money afterwards so she was loaded!

**C.P.O.V**

The plane took off and I was so tiered. I new there would be no returning here, no chance at all. My parents moved here when I was 8, they always loved Italy, but then my mom got into drugs and my dad was just well, he liked to drink to much. So that was my story.

" Alec?" I asked. He had his arm around me, holding me close to his body.

"Ya." He asked as he looked down at me, with those beautiful eyes. The sun was finally showing through and then immediately Alec grabbed the curtain and pulled it down on the window.

He Looked at me sheepishly. " Sorry, Vampires don't, well they don't die in the sun, the, sparkle." He said biting his lip.

"Really?" I asked scooting closer to him. " Ya, its how we, well. . . Hunt." He said slowly and quietly so no one could hear our conversation. I just looked into his eyes, and imagined out future together.

" Alec, where will we go when we are in the US?" I asked as I got sleepy.

He laid my head down on his lap and he ran his long cool fingers through my hair. I heard him sigh.

" Well, I know one family, but then again I doubt they would want to see, me I mean we almost killed there family." He said sadly.

I asked him about it and he told me the whole story. " He told me of how, a Vampire named Edward came to Voltura because he thought the girl he loved died and Alec's sister tortured him. Just hearing that brings back horrid memories, I can still feel the burning in my body. Then he went on to, how they thought an immortal child had been born and the story behind that, and the Almost battle.

Then he told me ALL about Vampires. And then after all that wonderfulness, I started to drift off. I was so sleepy. So I fell asleep.

**A.P.O.V**

We finally arrived in the states, We were in Forks, just where I wanted them too. We both started to walk out the Airport doors. Celien still looked tired, but as beautiful as ever. Then I Smelled something _very_ familiar. Then I saw them.

There was, I hope I get there names right, at the battle I wasn't to concerned on names.

I saw a small pixy looking girl, Alice and I saw Edward, and his new Wife Bella, and Carlisle all standing outside. I grabbed Celien closer to me, and I put my arms around her protectively. I walked up to them but I kept my distance. I saw the blond headed man walk up to me first.

" Hello Alec, And hello to your friend." HE said in a friendly tone as he smiled at Celien. She smiled back timidly.

" Carlisle, I know I haven't been the best to you and your family but. . ." He cut me off. " We already know everything. Alice saw it all, when you first saw This beautiful girl and the fight between you and your sister and now this." He said getting his finger and putting a stray hair behind Celien's ear. She shivered but smiled as big as she could at him. " Come, me and my family have discussed it and, we decided to help you out." He said as he walked over and put a hand on my back, walking with to greet the other part of his family, although I don't think they were as happy to see me as I was them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well thats, that chapter, I hope you guys liked it and cant wait for more! PLEASE review and told me what you liked and what you cant wait for!! **


End file.
